Christmas Countdown 2
by AfterEverAfter
Summary: A collection of Malec one shots. All fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

**December 1st: The First Day of Christmas **

**(Set after the series) Also I don't own the mortal instruments...aduh. Also...this contains swear...so if you're like….really offended by swear words….sorry?**

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that there was nobody laying next to him. He rolled over and checked the clock perched beside the bed. _7:30am. _That was weird, he usually had to drag Magnus out of bed any time before noon. Suddenly the door slammed open, then a very excited warlock came running in and practically belly flopped on top of Alec. "WAKE UP DARLING ITS THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS!"

"What the-Ow! Magnus! What did I say about jumping on me?" Alec groaned, pushing his fiance off him.

Magnus rolled over and flung his arm over his face dramatically. "But Allleeeec! Its the first day of Christmas!"

The shadowhunter sat up and frowned at him. Magnus huffed. "Don't do it. It hurts."

"Exactly." He smiled and kissed the warlocks nose.

"Now get _up! _Its time to decorate!"

"Decorate?"

Magnus jumped up from the bed and practically bounced out the door, singing Sleigh Ride at the top of his lungs.

"This isn't even our house!" Alec shouted after him.

An hour later Alec was dressed, and standing in the freezing cold basement of Jace and Clary's house. "I feel like Russ from Christmas Vacation." He huffed, taking the box of christmas lights from Jace.

"You are. Alec….I am your father." Jace said, tossing a light up candy cane at him.

"Wrong movie."  
The blond shrugged and grabbed the last bag of lights. "Doesn't matter. Right. now lights time!"

They trudged outside, dragging all the boxes and various christmas-y lawn ornaments with them. With a thud the two men dropped them into the snowy driveway and turned to look at the house. It was your average small rural house, with chipped white paint, black trim and a wimpy swing set in the back yard. Jace and Clary had moved into about 6 months ago, when they found out they were having a baby. Clary had said she wanted her kids growing up away from all the demons in the city, and the weirdos on the subway. Magnus and Alec had come out to visit a couple times since they moved. "Do we really have to put lights on _all _of it?" Alec whined.

""Yes! Clary said she wanted a "festive house." besides, you get to be my bitch."

"I'm _not _going to be your bitch!"

"Right, I forgot. You're already Magnus's bitch."

"What? I- no-you- argh! You're insufferable!" Alec shouted stamping his foot.

Jace laughed and grabbed the ladder. "It comes from love!" He shouted back over his shoulder.

**Magnus**

"Right, so...do you actually know how to make cookies?" Clary asked, handing him an apron.

"No idea. I was hoping you did…."

"Nope. Theres a reason Jace does all the cooking."

"Well….this should be an adventure." She laughed, grabbing the bag of flower. "So, how are the wedding plans going?"

Magnus gave a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. "Oh don't even get me started. Honestly people are incompetent! It would be so much easier if I could just snap everything up when we need it, but noooo I had to go and marry someone with morals!"

Clary giggled, spilling the milk a bit. "Well, I guess someone has to stop you from robbing all of Manhattan."

Just then there came a loud thump and the sound of shouting from outside. "Oh no." Clary sighed, setting down the bowl and walking over to the window.

"You know I'm starting to think letting them do the lights alone wasn't the best idea." Magnus said, raising an eyebrow and holding back the curtain for Clary.

Outside, a very angry Alec had somehow managed to become entangled in lights, and knocked Jace of the ladder. They were now standing in the driveway shouting at each other and gesturing like the crazy subway people. "How much do you want to bet they'll start throwing snow at each other soon?" Clary asked, standing on tip toe.

"Too late."

Jace, in a fit of frustration had bent over and chucked a handful of snow at Alec.

"Ahhh! Jonathan Christopher Herondale! If I ever get out of these lights I'm going to murder you!"  
"What? Are you going to force feed me Magnus's glitter?" Jace taunted, throwing more snow.

"I HATE YOU! WHAT NO! COME BACK HERE THATS NOT FAIR!" Alec screamed, trying to run after his friend, but ending up waddling like a very deformed penguin.

"Sometimes I wonder how either of them survived 10 years of living together without killing each other." Magnus mused, watching the two wrestling in the snow.

"I think fear of Izzy kept them at bay. You know….we really should stop them before they hurt themselves."

"I suppose…..race you to the door?"

"Oh you are on Bane!" She laughed, whacking him with a spoon as he tried shove past her.

"Wait what about the cookies?" Clary said, stopping.

"I'm sure we'll remember to come back in!" Magnus called from the door.

5 hours, 3 snowball fights and one very, very burnt batch of cookies later the four say in front of the fire, playing candy land, with _Elf _playing in the background. "What color did I get?" Clary asked lifting her head up slightly.

"Blue."

"Aha! Eat my dust losers!" She cackled, "Guess who just advanced to the Gum Drop Mountains!"

"Guess who just got invited to our wedding." Magnus huffed crossing his arms.

"Hey! Don't I get an opinion?" Alec asked, lifting his head up from

Magnus's shoulder.

"Darling of course! Just as long as long as its my opinion." Magnus said, kissing his temple.

Alec rolled his eyes and laid his head back down. They sat there talking and playing various board games until Clary had fallen asleep with her head in Jaces lap and Alec fallen asleep curled up in an armchair with Magnus.

Around two am everyone had finally gone back to their respective bedrooms. Alec lay propped up sleepily, watching as Magnus changed into his pajamas. "Do you realize this time next year we'll be married?"

Magnus chucked his shirt in the direction of the laundry bin and crawled into bed next to Alec. "Mmmmhmm. You'll be Mr. Magnus Bane."  
"Lightwood-Bane." He corrected.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lightwood-Bane. I forgot how stubborn you can be sometimes."

"Hey, its not my fault. Its genetic."

"Oh trust me, you don't have to tell me." He laughed, kissing Alec.

Alec smiled and cuddled up close to him, closing his eyes. _Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane. _

"Happy Christmas First love." Magnus whispered.

"Happy Christmas first."

**Happy Christmas first lovelies! Sorry there was not plot, I spent all day memorizing Shakespeareian star wars. Anyways, hope you liked it! And just wondering, is anyone like...really opposed to AU's because I had some ideas for some but if someone just really hates au's for some reason I don't want to do that…..Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


	2. December 2: Shadowhunter Christmas Party

"I'll be right here waaiiiting for my pants to start vibrating! So text me meeerry christmas!"

"What the hell are you singing?" Alec glared at Magnus, who had come sliding in his socks out of the bathroom with a hairbrush.

"Text Me Merry Christmas!" He said, kissing Alec and grabbing a coffee mug from the cabinet.

Alec sighed and shook his head. "Remind me to kill Izzy for showing you that song."

Magnus chuckled and took a sip of coffee. "So what time are we supposed to be at the thing tonight?"

"6. Oh and we're supposed to bring something...do you know how to cook by any

chance?"

"Mhmmm not unless you want to bring pasta." Magnus answered, flopping down at the table.

"Right…..so passing a bakery cake of as homemade it is. Listen I've got some work to finish up before the party so I'm just going to run to the library in a bit." Alec said, dumping out the rest of his coffee out in the sink and making his way back towards the hallway.

Magnus intercepted him on his way back and pulled him down into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hey what are you doing?!"

"You haven't said good morning to me yet!" He laughed, kissing the shadowhunters neck.

"Yes I did!" Alec wiggling and trying to escape.

"Mhm...I believe your exact words were _What the hell are you singing._"

"Thats good morning enough." Alec groaned, giving up and leaning back into his boyfriend.

"Noooo! I want you say it! C'mon at least _pretend _you love me!" He said, tickling Alec's sides.

"Ahha..no!...stop….stop!" Alec giggled twisting around so he was facing the warlock. "How about this?"

He repositioned himself so his legs were on either side of the warlocks and cupped his face in his hands, leaning down to kiss him. Magnus leaned back in the chair, sliding his hands around Alec's waist. Alec's hands began to slide down to his shoulders as the kiss began to heat up. "Ewwww! Can you too please stop making out?"

Both boys broke apart, slightly dazed to see who had interrupted them. Izzy stood in the doorway, snow covering her shoulders with Jace behind her, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"Maybe you two should stop barging into peoples houses." Magnus snapped at her.

"Well you never answer your door!"  
"That's because we're busy." Magnus muttered, smirking.

"Ew. Can you not? That _is _my brother you know." Jace said, glaring at him.

"Magnus." Alec scolded, blushing.

"What?! I didn't say what we were busy _doing." _

"Magnus! Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I even date you." Alec huffed, standing up and walking towards the hall again.

Magnus caught his hand as he walked away and pulled him back. "Become you love me." He said, pecking him on the lips.

Alec rolled his eyes, smiling. "Ah yes. I guess thats just the curse I have to bear."

Magnus giggled and let go of his hand. "Right, so I'm heading to the library, and when I get back everyone better be ready. Simon and Clary are coming right?" He asked, looking towards his siblings.

"Duh." Izzy rolled her eyes at him.

Alec nodded and began to walk back to the bedroom, but paused and turned back to look at Magnus. "Oh, and Magnus….my parents are going to be here in 10 minutes. Can you _please _put some clothes on?"

"If I have to hear one more speech about _Shadowhunting in my day…._I'm going to scream." Alec groaned, plopping into one of the bar stools and taking the drink the bartender offered him.

The bartender laughed quietly. "That boring huh?"  
"Terrible. Being torn to pieces by a demon would be less painful."

The man chuckled again, then noticed a couple a little ways down arriving and left to go serve them, leaving Alec alone. He sighed and rested his elbow on the bar. Music played softly in the background, overpowered by the low rumble of the guests. They were at the annual Shadowhunter christmas party. Every year one of the major shadowhunter families hosted the party, and this year it was being hosted by the Bowland family in New York. "Hey stranger." A voice came from his right and he jumped.

"Magnus! I was wondering where you were." Alec looked relieved.

"I was just having a lovely conversation with your uncle." He said, snapping his fingers, making a drink appear before him.

"Oh. Which one?"

"I want to say David….or Darwin….no idea...it was something starting with D...or maybe it was an E….."

Alec laughed and took a sip of his drink. "What time is it?"

"Mhmm,...9 I think?"  
"By the angel, we have to suffer through two more hours of this?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Oh I love this song!" He said suddenly. "Dance with me?" He asked, standing up and holding his hands out to his boyfriend.

Alec groaned. "Magnuus you promised you wouldn't make me dance!"

"Oh pleeeease Alec! This is my favorite song!" Magnus tugged on his arm, doing his best to look pathetic.

"You say about all songs."  
"Well this one really _is _my favorite! Now dance with me!"

Alec sighed and gave in, letting Magnus lead him onto the dance floor. Magnus kissed his temple and slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. "See, this isn't so painful?"

"I guess not. What song is this anyways?"

"The Way You Look Tonight."

"Hmm." Alec smiled and leaned into Magnus.

After a few minutes the song ended and some old jazz song came on. "Hey I know something we can do!" Alec said suddenly.

"Oh? And what is that my love." Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Follow me." Alec turned around and grabbed his hand, pulling him across the dance floor and out the large double doors into a small entrance hall. "Alec where are we going?"

"Shhhh." Alec waved at him to shut up and pulled him down a hallway and up the winding staircase at the end. When they reached another large hallway on the second floor of the house Alec stopped and looked around. "This'll do."

"For what? Alec what are we-"  
"Shush! Now, you stay here, and be ready to catch me."

"Catch you…?" Magnus asked, but Alec had already taken off down the hallway. When he reached the end, he kicked off his shoes, turned around, and began sprinting back towards Magnus. When he was halfway down slid into a slide and went flying into Magnus's arms. "Sock sliding?" Magnus said, giggling.

Alec stepped back, beaming. "Izzy, Jace and I used to have tournaments when Mom and Dad had meetings here. I was the best."  
Magnus laughed again and looked at Alec. He was slightly pink from excitement and had the biggest smile on his face. It reminded Magnus of a very overgrown child on a sugar rush. He chuckled and pulled Alec towards him, kissing him. "Has anyone ever told you you are the most adorable human on this planet?"

"Well you every day."

"Thats because its true. So….you say you were the sock sliding champion?'" The warlock asked slyly, releasing his boyfriend.

"Four years running."

"Well Alexander Gideon Lightwood, prepare yourself, because you are going _down."_

"Oh I don't think so Bane. I _always _win."

"Race you?"

"You're on." Alec laughed, taking off down the hall.

"Hey thats cheating!" Magnus shouted, running after him.

"Haha sucker!"

They carried on sliding up and down the halls and chasing each other around for almost two hours until Alec tackled Magnus and pinned him to the ground. "Say it Bane!" Alec growled, straddling the warlocks hips and pinning his arms above his head.

"Never!" Magnus cried, wiggling.

"Say I'm the Sock Sliding Champion!" He threatened, gently twisting his arm.

"F-fine!" He gasped, giggling like a madman. "You're the sock sliding champion!"  
"Also…..say I'm pretty."

"Alexander You're the prettiest shadowhunter there ever was."

"I accept your surrender." Alec replied, letting go of Magnus's hands.

As soon as he did so Magnus grabbed his waist and flipped him over, capturing Alecs lips with his. Alec propped himself up on his elbow and ran his other hand through the older mans hair. After a few seconds Magnus became impatient and nipped at Alecs lower lip, causing him to gasp and open his mouth. Suddenly Magnus pulled away and smirked. "What?" Alec asked, slightly disappointed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how jealous everyone will be when I tell them I kissed the famous sock sliding champion."

"Mhmm...and just think how jealous they'll be when you tell them you went home with him too." Alec said, smirking and wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck, pulling him closer.

"Oh? Well, someones being a bit presumptuous."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Magnus giggled and complied. They were so absorbed in their kissing that they didn't hear the footsteps coming from around the corner. "CAN'T YOU TOO STOP MAKING OUT FOR ONE SECOND?!" Izzy screamed.

They broke apart and looked at her. "Sorry Iz, I guess you just don't understand what its like having an extremely hot boyfriend." Alec grinned.

"Oooooh burn." Magnus laughed, pointing at Simon who had just appeared beside her.

**No offense to Simon. Anyways, hope you liked it and also sorry these are so late at night, I usually don't get home till 7 or 8 and then have a bunch of work left to do. But its done none the less!**


	3. Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

**Yay! Back :) So this is kind of like my other Oh No I'm in Love fic, but a little different. Also it gets a little M rated during parts but not too bad. Just incase you get like...offended or something….(Also anyone who knows where the titles from I love you.) I just spent over 6 hours writing this so I hope you enjoy! **

"_MAGNUS! WHERE _IS THE TOOTHPASTE!" Alec shouted, storming out of the bathroom.

He stomped into the kitchen, hair sticking up every which way and holding a toothbrush like a dagger. "MAGNUS!" He shouted again.

The kitchen was empty, except for a couple of dishes that had been left out on the counter from dinner that night. _Where on earth did he go now. _Alec thought to himself, peaking around into the living room. He sighed and finally gave up, deciding he'd just try and dig out some of the old toothpaste. On his way back from the bathroom he noticed the light was on in their room and the door was open a jar, Magnus's hushed voice was coming from inside. Alec pushed the door open slightly and peaked inside. Magnus was sitting on the bed in his pajamas, hair tied back in a ponytail and talking on the phone with a pile of papers spread out before him. "But darling, think how pretty you'll look!" He said softly.

Alec frowned and slipped inside, making his way to the bed. Quietly, he crawled up onto the bed behind Magnus and slipped his arms around his neck, pressing his face into the warlocks neck. "But you'll get flowers and everything! You'll be the center of attention." Magnus said. "Yay! Thank you!...alright….okay….byeee!" He hung up and chucked his phone onto the pile of papers.

"Who was that?" Alec asked.

"Jace and Clary's daughter, she was getting cold feet about being the flower girl so Clary asked me to talk to her. I thought, well she is Jaces daughter, she must like being the center of attention."  
Alec chuckled softly. "Got that right."

"Anyways, what were you looking for darling?" Magnus asked, going back to sorting through papers.

Alec re situated, moving his arms to around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "I can't find the toothpaste."

Even without being able to see his face Alec could tell Magnus was rolling his eyes. "We're getting married next week and he _still _doesn't know where the toothpaste is kept."

"Hey! I know where its _supposed _to be kept. _You _always move it." He argued.

"I think its in the kitchen sweat pea." Magnus said, still looking at the papers.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, raising himself up onto his knees to peer over his shoulder.

"Wedding stuff. I have to make sure everythings perfect."

Alec groaned. Everything for the past 2 months was about wedding stuff. Magnus was obsessed with making everything perfect. "What?! Don't you want our wedding to be perfect?"

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed the warlocks cheek. "As long as I'm marrying you it'll be perfect."  
"Awww you're so cute." Magnus chuckled, turning around to kiss him. "Now go brush your teeth." He said, nudging the shadowhunter away.

"Hey!" Alec jumped of the bed. "Thats no way to treat your almost-husband."

"Just go brush your teeth idiot. I've got to finish this before bed."

Alec leaned over and kissed his temple. "Just don't stress out too much." He muttered, leaving to go find the toothpaste.

A couple hours later both men were lying in bed, Alec with his back to Magnus's chest and Magnus's arm slung around Alec's waist. "Mmhmmm, so tired. Planning a wedding is exhausting." Magnus muttered.

"You could always ask me to help you know. I won't screw it up _that _badly." Alec suggested.

"Darling I love you but I don't want our wedding to full of black wholly things."  
"I thought you liked black wholly things."  
"Like your soul?" Magnus asked, chuckling.

"Hey!" Alec kicked him lightly. "You're mean."  
"Oi! Kidding! Kidding! You know I love your black soul." Magnus laughed, kissing his neck.

"If anyone has a black soul here its you."

"Excuse you! I am _always _an angel."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Yup. No stealing, lying...cheating…."

"Hey! That spinner was totally on green!"

Alec laughed and rolled over to face Magnus. "What?" He whispered.

"Nothing." Alec murmered. "Just...how did I ever get so lucky." He smiled.

"Well, you know what they say."  
"What?"  
"People with black souls attract each other."

Alec rolled his eyes and brushed the tip of his nose against Magnus's. "Well, I love you. Black soul and all."  
"Aww." Magnus grinned and kissed him. "Love you too allie bear."

"Hey. We might be getting married but that still means you're never aloud to call me that."

Magnus pouted. "Okay fiine. Maybe on special occasions." Alec sighed.

"Yay! Now roll over and go to sleep! You're keeping me up. I need my beauty rest."

Alec laughed and gave him one more kiss, then rolled back over, still smiling. He lay there for a few minutes, thinking. _How _did _he get so lucky?_

_*Flash back*_

"What do you want to watch? I have Lord of the Rings, the Wedding Planner, 27 Dresses, The Avengers, Thor...pretty much any movie that ever existed. Even some original Charlie Chaplin, but thats such a hassle to get out." Magnus was standing with his back to Alec, skimming through the shelf of DVDs.

Alec shifted awkwardly, standing by the counter. Everything in Magnus's house was bright, clean and perfect and made Alec feel completely out of place. He was used to the old worn down and slightly unlight hallways of the Institute. "So…." Magnus turned around, looking at Alec.

"So….." He breathed, shifting nervously.

"So...what do you want to watch?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...right um…" Alec started to blush.

"Well, what's your favorite movie?"

"My favorite movie?"

"Yes."

"Well...I-I don't really have one."

"Okay, well what about a movie you like a lot."

"A movie I like a lot….? Well….Ihaventreallyseenalotofmovies." Alec said, suddenly speaking very fast and blushing deeper, looking down.

"Sorry….what?" Magnus leaned closer.

"Um...I haven't...I mean...I don't really….well….I don't really watch a lot of movies." Alec looked away, pretending to be interested in the pattern on the counter.

"Really?" Magnus looked surprised. "I mean, I knew you shadow hunters were strict but I didn't know they were _that _strict."

Alec shook his head. "No, no its not that. I mean, Izzy and Jace watch movies a lot….I just usually leave when they do. I prefer to read."

Magnus chuckled. "Mhmm, should have guessed. Well, we can watch my favorite movie!"

Alec smiled, looking back up shyly. "Okay. Sorry….."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You don't have to apologize love. Any opportunity to show someone the best movie ever made is a good one."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Its called Love Actually. Its kind of a Christmas movie but oh well, I'm a rule breaker." He said, winking.

Alec blushed looking down again. Magnus giggled slightly, watching the adorable boy in front of him. "Right, well I'll go grab the popcorn and then we can start! You can sit over there, if you want." Magnus said, pointing to a hot pink couch in the livingroom positioned in front of an enormous tv.

Through the movie Alec kept sending glances towards Magnus nervously. The few times Magnus caught him he would blush and look away, then curse himself for acting like a child. "What?" Magnus finally asked, the fourth time he caught Alec looking at him.

"What?" Alec look slightly startled, eyes wide.

"You keep looking at me." Magnus explained, scrutinizing him.

"I-I….I didn't mean...I'm sorry…." Alec blushed and looked at his hands.

Magnus laughed a soft, gentle laugh. "I'm not mad. I mean, I am stunningly attractive." He smirked, causing the poor shadowhunter next to him to blush even deeper.

"Sorry. I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Magnus suggested, tilting his head abit.

"Yes." Alec whispered, still avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, hey." Magnus leaned forward, his hand slipped under Alec's chin, gently moving his head so he was staring directly into those stunning blue eyes. "You don't have to be so nervous."

"I know...but….I am. It's not you its just….I never….I'm new to all this...and...I…."

Magnus smiled, understanding. "Well you have to start somewhere." And suddenly his lips were on his and they were kissing, and everything, all his nerves and worries were forgotten.

Magnus's arms encircled his waist and pulled him closer, and his arms went around his neck as he leaned into the kiss. Everything seemed to swirl around him, and every nerve in his body was alive with this new sensation. And then Magnus's hands slipped up under his shirt and it was cold, but still amazing. His lips moved down to Alec's neck and he could feel his tongue swirling around on his sensitive skin. Alec moaned slightly, tilting his head to one side. Then he drew back and their lips collided again, this time it was fully of urgency, and he was pressed back into the side of the couch. When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Magnus pressed his forehead against Alec's, one hand placed where his shoulder joined his neck, thumb running along the underside of his jaw. The other was caressing Alec's cheek, fingers running through the soft black hair. "Listen, Alec." He breathed.

Alec nodded, eyes half open, still in a daze from the kiss. "I know its scary, and new, and different, but it's going to be okay."

His eyes blinked open and he found himself staring back into Magnus's amber ones. "And some people aren't going to support you, and it'll be hard, I'm not going to lie. But it _will _be okay. There are still people who love you, and who will accept you no matter what. And you have to remember that, okay?"

Alec nodded, and their noses brushed together. "Its okay to be scared, and nervous, and to not know what you're doing. And I'm going to be here for you, no matter what. Okay?"

Alec looked at him for a few moments, silent. Magnus smiled, and pressed their lips together once more, but differently. This kiss had less urgency than the last, it was more tender, comforting. And when Alec kissed him back, their arms around each other, foreheads pressed together, he wasn't so scared anymore.

* Time Skip *

"I _told _you you shouldn't have come here in the rain!" Magnus huffed, pulling the thermometer out of the young shadowhunters mouth.

"But I wanted to see you. You were gone so long and you're leaving again soon." Alec complained, trying to sit up.

Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him down. "Have you ever heard of something called a bus love?"  
"Yes….but….it takes so long to find the bus stop and I can never understand how their maps work, and being alone surrounded by mundanes makes me nervous."

"But being surrounded by a band of ravenous demons doesn't?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I understand demons, I know how they work, but people…..they're so strange."

"Alec _you're _strange." Magnus said, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "And theres no way you're going home now. You've got a fever of 102."

"What?! But am I going to tell my parents?!" Alec protested.

"Maybe...hey Mom and Dad, I'm your son, the idiot. I walked from the Institute to Brooklyn in the rain to see my boyfriend and now I'm sick."

"_Magnus!" _

"Okay, okay! Fine. I'll call Izzy and get her to make some cover story for you. You just lay back and relax. I don't want to have to go save your delirious ass again." He said, placing the thermometer on the table and standing up. "Maybe if you hadn't walked all the way in the rain…"

"To see you, It was worth it. Where are you going?"

"Just to call Izzy, go to sleep darling."

Alec sighed and rolled over, pressing his into the back of the couch a bit. The fabric was soft and smelled nice like Magnus. He remembered the first time he had ever sat on this couch, back during his and Magnus's first date, of course, it had been pink then and had gone through numerous color changes since then. Now, it was a dark blue color, which seemed to be Magnus's favorite color at the moment. Everything was turning blue, his sheets, his bathroom walls, even his nails were painted blue. Alec wasn't entirely sure why. He sighed and snuggled into the couch, absorbing the sandalwood scent.

"Alec honey I made you-" Magnus broke off when he entered the living room a couple minutes later, carrying a steaming bowl of soup.

Setting the soup down, Magnus walked over and stood beside the couch, looking down at the sleeping shadowhunter. Even sick and sweaty, he still looked like an angel. Magnus noticed he was shivering and crept over to the arm chair a little ways away, grabbing a blue quilt. He tip toed back to the couch and laid it across him, smiling. Gently he brushed the hair out of Alec's face and tucked the blanket in around him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against the boys forehead, then settled back into the chair near by and began flipping through a magazine.

"Mmmmhmm." Alec yawned, eyes blinking open. Sometime while he was asleep someone had put a quilt on him and laid a cool cloth on his forehead, which was weird, because nobody ever did that.

"Alec?" Someone called out to him sleepily.

Who…."Magnus!" He suddenly remembered and beamed.

"Did you sleep well darling?" His voice was low and thick with sleep.

"Yes, what time is it?"

"Umm….near midnight I think…. are you hungry? You didn't really eat lunch."

"A little but I can get my own-"

"Nonsense." Magnus cut him off standing up. "I'll get you some food."

"No thats okay really I don't want to-" Alec began to protest, but was silenced again by Magnus.

"Sweetie you have to start letting people do _some _things for you. Despite what you may think, you can't do everything by yourself."

Alec sighed and laid back. "Fine."

A few minutes later Magnus returned carrying the bowl of soup he had made earlier before. "My special homemade chicken noodle soup! And by homemade I mean reheated in my home."

Alec chuckled and propped himself up. Magnus sat down on the couch near Alec's waist. "Here love, eat."

He ate most of it, and Magnus went and placed it back in the kitchen. When he came back Alec was already drifting back to sleep. "Alec, Alec darling wake up." He whispered, gently shaking his boyfriend.

"Hmmhmuh?"Alec blinked sleepily. "What?"

"You can go back to sleep in a bit, I just thought you'd be more comfortable in my bed."

Alec muttered something, starting to nod off again. "What love?"

"I don't want you to give up your bed."

Magnus smiled, cupping his cheek. "You're adorable, you know that?" He murmed. running a thumb along the top of his cheek.

"Oh yes, I'm sure I'm absolutely stunning, all sweaty and sick." Alec groaned, trying to hide his face.

"Alexander you're always stunning, and no amount of sweat and fever is going to change that." Magnus said, giggling slightly and pulling the blankets away from Alec's face. "Here, I'll prove it to you."

"What are you? Magnu no don't kiss me you'll get-" His protests were cut of as Magnus placed his lips on his, kissing him gently.

When they drew back, Magnus could tell Alec was already falling asleep again. Carefully, he leaned down and swept the shadowhunter into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, setting him down gently. After making sure he had enough covers, Magnus bent down low over his boyfriend, lips brushing his forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

(Four Days Later)

"I _told _you you were going to get sick!" Alec scolded, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"It was worth it." Magnus said, smiling and taking the soup from his boyfriend.

"Oh really?" Alec said, rolling his eyes disbelievingly.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood you are the most beautiful creature on this planet, and some day I'll make you see it too."

Alec smiled, gently brushing his hair back, then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep Magnus."

The warlock sighed and snuggled down into the sea of blankets around him, closing his eyes. After a few minutes, once he was sure he was asleep, Alec ran his hand down and let it rest on his shoulder. "I love you, Magnus." He whispered.

** TIME SKIP **

"How do you have so little stuff! Honestly! This isn't even enough boxes to hold my clothes! Let alone everything I own." Magnus said, looking at the small pile of boxes sitting by his door.

Alec shrugged, placing the last one on top of one labeled "Books." "I just don't really keep a lot of stuff. And you I don't think even the titanic is is big enough to fit all your clothes."  
"Hey! No need to get personal. By the angel what's in this one?" Magnus asked, trying to pick up one of the boxes and stumbling. "rocks?"

"No, actually thats a couple witch lights and the collection of fossils my parents brought me back from around the world." He said, looking over at the box.

"So….rocks?"

Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed a box labeled "Weapons." "Where can I put these?"

"Hmm….well….this medieval broadsword will go perfect in the kitchen! Good for warding off hungry Jace's." Magnus said, taking one of the swords off the top.

"Hey! My parents gave me that for my 15th birthday." Alec said, taking it back.

"Of course! And when I turned 15, my parents got me a torturing chamber!"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Besides. Everyone knows that the way to ward hungry Jaces isn't weapons, that'll just provoke it."  
"Ah right, the most effective way is sticking your tongue down his brothers throat."

"Magnus!" Alec squeaked, blushing.

"What?! It worked perfectly well during my new years party!" Magnus said, smiling innocently.

"Ugh. Here just take these." Alec said, nudging a box labeled "Hygiene, pajamas and crap."

"There! Everything unpacked!" Alec called, stepping back from the bookshelf to admire his handy work.

"What did you say darling?" Magnus emerged from the kitchen, finishing a popsicle.

"I said," Alec said, throwing the last box in the pile and walking over to him, "everythings unpacked. You can stop hiding now."

"Why I never! Me? Hiding? How dare you even _imply _such a thing. I was feeling ill. Ahem ahem." He said, smirking.

"Hmmm, I see, well if you're getting sick you better stay away from me. I don't want to get any of you diseases." Alec said, stepping back a little.

"You know….I'm feeling better. Probably nothing contagious." Magnus said, suddenly.

"Still….wouldn't want to risk it." Alec said, leaning against the arm of the couch

"Oh shut up and come here." He laughed, rolling his eyes and hooking his fingers through Alec's belt loops, pulling him towards him and smashing their lips together.

Alec laughed and kissed him back, placing his arms around his neck. Magnus's lips broke away from his and started traveling down his neck, attacking every available inch of skin. Alec moaned softly, tilting his head aside to give his boyfriend more access. "Not so sick now I see." He breathed.

Instead of answered Magnus just straightened, bringing their mouths back together. His hands rucked up the front of his shirt and began exploring underneath it. After a few minutes they dropped back down to Alec's waist and began thumbing at his waist band. Alec whine, leaning backwards a bit. Magnus's hands moved around to the front and were about to unbuckle his belt when…."HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

Both sprung apart and Magnus had to catch the thoroughly startled Alec so he didn't fall backwards over the cough. "My EYES are BURNING!" Jace was standing in the doorway, holding a box of stuff.

"What! Whats going on?!" Izzy rushed in behind him, looking worried.

"Oh god." Alec groaned, turning red.

"They were KISSING and TOUCHING and UGH!"

Izzy shrugged, taking the box from Jace and putting it on the floor. "I've had worse."

"What?!" Both Jace and Alec looked at her.

"Lets just say after walking in on your brother and his boyfriend getting it on in the bathroom of a party you'll never want to visit said bathroom again."  
"Oh my god Magnus I need that broadsword." Alec groaned, hiding his face in his boyfriends chest.

"Why?"

"To kill myself what else!"

Magnus chuckled and kissed the top of his head, then turned to Izzy. "You shouldn't say such scandalous things around your brother! He'll combust!"

"Well you were doing some pretty scandalous things to him last week and he looked like he was doing just fiiiine."

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Alec moaned.

"Okay fine fine. I'll stop. Now where do you want this?" She asked, kicking the box with her foot.

"What is it?" Magnus asked, curiously.

"More weapons and books. We found them when we were cleaning out part of the institute."  
"Oh great! More weapons and books! Cause Alec has like...practically none of those."

"Hey, they're important!" Alec protested, looking up from hiding.

"I'm sure they are darling. And besides, they're like the one thing I don't have..so in a way...you complete me." He said, smiling and kissing him.

"Mmhmm. Don't even think about saying it Iz." Alec shot a glare at his sister.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" She said, smirking.

"Well….if we're done with this crap….I'm going to go get a popsicle." Jace said, heading off towards the kitchen.

"Ooh me too! JACE DON'T TAKE ALL THE RED ONES!" Izzy shouted, running after her brother.

"I better go too, I've got some studying to finish up." Alec said, stepping away from Magnus.

"Awww babe!" He whined.

"Nooo! I have to finish this. It'll only be a couple hours! Promise."

"But its moving day! We have to celebrate!" Magnus complained, holding onto his arm.

"I have to do this Magnus! Besides, we can celebrate tonight." He said, trying to extract himself from the warlocks grip.

"Promise?"

"Promise."  
Magnus sighed and finally let go of Alec, then decided to go make sure the hungry little Lightwoods in his kitchen didn't steal all his popsicles.

Hours later Jace and Izzy were still there, and had monopolized the couch and TV. They were currently fighting over whether to watch Grey's Anatomy or Agent Carter. Alec was hiding in his and Magnus's bedroom, probabyl with his nose stuck in some book. "Alexander? Darling are you in here?" Magnus called, peaking into their room.

The shadowhunter was indeed curled up on the bed reading his book. "Hhhmmm?" He asked, not looking up.

"What are you reading?" Magnus asked, walking over and sitting down on the yellow bed.

"The History of the Ireshamn."

"Ugh, are those the ones that haven't evolved in like...forever?" Magnus asked, flopping down beside him.

"No. They've evolved a lot!" Alec protested.

"Sweat pea, gil dilation and they're spots changing one shade darker isn't evolution."

Alec huffed, turning back to his book. "For your information, that color change proves that their poison is slowly getting stronger and they are developing immunity to certain medicines. Also they're anatomy is changing."

"Ah yes! Sorry, you're right. Its fascinating!" Magnus laughed, tickling his side slightly.

"Hey!" Alec wiggled.

"I know something we could do involving changing anatomy" Magnus said, nudging him and winking.

Alec rolled his eyes and ignored him. Magnus lifted his shirt up slightly and began pressing kissed into his side. Glancing up at Alec, he slowly moved up until he was kissing his neck again, moving his tongue along his collarbone, making him shiver. "Maaagnus. I have to finish this." Alec moaned, pushing him away.

"Aww come on babe." Magnus sat up and straddled his hips, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Noo. I have to do this."

Magnus pouted and flopped back down beside him, looking thoroughly dejected. "You're no fun."

Just then they heard footsteps coming from down the hall, then a knock on the door. "Yo hey lovebrids. You got any nachos?" Jace shouted through the door.

"Wait….you two aren't doing scandalous things to each other right?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"No! Alecs do busy doing things that involve boring things that happened a long time ago." Magnus shouted back.

"Hey!" Alec looked up from his book. "And hes being obnoxious!" Alec shouted to Jace.

"Oh. Well, good! My eyes don't need to see that again. So...nachos?"  
"Don't tell him! He'll just eat them all and the rest of the fridge!" Magnus said.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Upper right cupboard!" He shouted.

"Thanks bro!"

"Serves you right for being obnoxious." Alec said, smirking.

The sun was setting and both Jace and Izzy had gone home, Alec had wandered out from their room and was now sprawled across the couch, reading. Magnus was mourning the loss of his nachos. "Hey Alec." He said suddenly, coming into the living room.

"Hmmm?" Alec asked, half listening.

"You know what we should do?" He said, leaning over the back of the couch.

"What?"

"We need to celebrate you moving in."

"Aren't we doing that?"

"No! I'm thinking of a different kind of celebration…"  
"Alec looked up, amused. "Oh? What kind of celebration?"  
"Hmmm...wanna go back to the bedroom and...fill some envelopes?"

"Why Magnus, I do need to mail some thank you notes to my aunt!" Alec grinned.

"Thats not what I meant." Magnus sighed.

"Oh? Well...whatever could you have meant?"

"You wanna do some sparring? Play hide the sausage, do the do." He said, lowering his voice.

Alec tried to hold back a giggle. "Sorry...I don't have any of my sparring gear here. Its at the Institute."

Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled him up. "Lets go have sex in our bedroom bitch."

Alec burst out laughing. Magnus grinned and pulled him towards him, encircling him withhis arms. "I like having you live here."

"Hmm me too. Now lets go…..._spar._" Alec said, mocking Magnus's voice.

"Hey shut up."

"Love you too Mags." He said, kissing him.

** TIME SKIP **

Alec woke up feeling like someone was attacking his skull with thors hammer. His throat was like sandpaper and his whole body ached. He also had the feeling that his heart had been ripped out of his body by his throat, then crushed into a tiny million pieces. He lay there thinking for a second, then remember. The fight….Magnus and him yelling...him storming out….going into that bar. Crap. He sat up suddenly. "Ooow jesus." He groaned, holding his head.

"Hey…" A voice came from the doorway.

Alec squinted, the bright light hurting his eyes. "Magnus?"

"Well, you remember my names. Thats good." He said, stepping inside. He looked terrible. His hair was half done, makeup smear all over, and his clothes were stained and disheveled. "How do you feel?" He asked, hesitantly.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Alec said suddenly, clutching his stomach.

"Here let me help you." Magnus walked over to the bed and helped him out of the bed, then helped him hobble across the hall to the bathroom.

As soon as they entered Alec fell on his knees and threw up in the toilet. God this sucked. He thought, clutching his head. Suddenly he felt Magnus kneel down beside him, and then his hand was rubbing his back. "Thanks." He croaked.

"No problem. So, do you remember much about last night?" He asked, still rubbing his back.

Alec winced, feeling another wave of sickness coming on. "One sec," he said, leaning over the bowl again.

"Better?" Magnus asked once he came up again.

"A little." Alec said, wiping his mouth. "So...last night….I remember….yelling….and I think I stormed out...then there was a bar….and… thats it. Why what happened?"

Magnus shook his head. "Remembering can wait. You feeling better is the most important thing."

Alec nodded, trying to stand up. "Here," Magnus said, gently taking his arms again.

He lead him down the hall and into the living room, where he gently helped him onto the couch. "Heres a blanket, I'll go get you something to make you feel better."  
Alec nodded and laid back down, the pounding in his head getting softer. After a few minutes Magnus came back holding a glass with some green apple looking concoction and some aspirin. He sat down beside him and held the glass up to his mouth. "Here, drink."

Alec took a sip then made a face. "What is that?"

"My hangover remedy. It doesn't taste very nice, but its better than the hangover." He said, smiling slightly. "Take these too." He handed Alec the aspirin.

Alec nodded and swallowed them, then leaned back, closing his eyes. He felt Magnus's hand come up and begin stroking his hair back, like he always did whenever Alec was sick. "Feeling any better?"

"A little." He groaned.

"Here, drink some more." Magnus tipped the glass towards him.

About half an hour later, and when Alec had drunk most of the green liquid, he propped himself up and looked at Magnus. "So….last night….what happened?"

Magnus sighed. "Are you sure you're well enough to talk about it?"  
Alec nodded, though slightly worried. "Well, it started when I was flipping through some spell books and found one for revoking immortality…"

Suddenly Alec began to remember, the fight, the yelling, the drinking…."Oh god….Oh no….no….no no no no Magnus no I didn't mean what I said oh my god." Alec's eyes began to fill with tears and his lip began to tremble. He didn't want to lose Magnus again, he couldn't. Not now, not after everything.

"Shhh, darling its okay, its okay….hey calm down….I know, I didn't mean what I said either. " Alec leaned forward and pressed his face against Magnus's chest, crying.

"Its okay love, its okay." Magnus whispered, rubbing his back again.

Alec sniffed, then pulled away slightly. "But wait...I went for a walk..and ended up drunk in some bar I didn't even know the name of...how'd I end up home?" He asked.

"Well, after a while, you didn't call, or come home, so I got worried. I started trying to find you and tracked you down to that bar. When I finally got there you were completely out of your mind drunk and in danger of passing out in a gutter. Then I carried you home and put you to bed."

Alec stared at him, then sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Magnus you did that for me? Even after everything I said to you last night?"  
"Of course I did, silly." He said, cupping his face in his hands. "I love you."

"I love you too Magnus, but still….."

"Alexander, sweetie," He said, leaning pressing his forehead against Alec's, cupping one hand against his cheek and the other where his shoulder and neck met. "Remember all those years ago, on our second date, when we watched Love Actually, and then kissed?"

Alec nodded. "You remember what I said afterwards?"

Alec blinked at him, a couple tears running down his face. "I said its going to be scary, you're going to get nervous and they'll be times when you don't know what to do...but I that I would always be there for you. ..and I always will be. No matter what. You know why?"

Alec sniffed and wiped away a couple tears. "Because I love you, you stupid idiot boy."

"I love you too." He whispered back.

**YAY WORDS! Please review/favorite/follow and I love you all so bye! **


	4. Fooled Around and Fell in Love

**So since I have to go back to school tomorrow, I decided to stay up half the night and write this fanifc :D Its similar to my fic Kiss Kiss Fall in Love but its a high school AU. Enjoy! **

"Hey hot stuff."

Alec jumped and spun around, then sighed. "God Magnus you scared the crap out of me." He said, shoving his husband.

Magnus rolled his eyes and handed him a glass full of some red fizzy drink. "Oh really? I thought you were unscareable." He said, making a face.

"If that's your impression of me then you're terrible at it." Alec glared at him, taking the drink. "Now can we go?"

"No Alec! We have to stay for at least another hour."

Alec groaned and huffed, glaring around. They were standing under the dim lights of their old high school gymnasium, drinking bad punch and pretending to remember people's names. When the invitation for their year high school reunion came in the mail, Magnus had begged Alec to go and unfortunately, he could be very persuasive. "This sucks. I forgot how miserable this place is." Alec looked around at the scuffed up floor and ancient posters.

"It's not _that _bad." Magnus insisted. "I mean, we met here."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, our first meeting was so magical."

Magnus chuckled. "Well, I think that day was _very _magical. I mean, it's not every day you get to meet the most beautiful boy in the world."

Alec bit his lip and looked down, hoping nobody would see him blushing in the dark. "God why do you have to be so adorable."

"Because when I was born fairies threw glitter and blessed me with the gift of fabulousness and eternal cuteness."

"Well...that sure explains _something._"

"Hey! Don't be mean. Anyways, we had other moments in this school too….that's why I wanted to come. This was where we...well...fell in love."

**(Ten Years Earlier)**

"Look Iz, electron configuration is simple. All you have to do is follow the chart!" Alec huffed with frustration; trying to teach his sister chemistry was like trying to teach a dog...well...chemistry.

Except he was pretty sure the dog would pay attention better. "What chart?" Izzy looked at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"The….electron configuration chart? The one you got at the start of the year?"

"Oh that one….yeah I lost that like three months ago."

"Honestly! Sometimes I wonder how you're even related to me."

"I think everyone wonders that brother dear." Izzy said, smiling at him. "Oh! Did you hear there's a new kid coming to school soon?"

"Really? Why?" Alec made a face. Raziel High was literally one of the most boring places on the planet. There were only about 400 kids in the entire school, and 3/4ths of them were extremely religious. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing...but when you get told you're going to hell every other day, it gets old.

"No idea, Tessa told me this morning. Apparently his uncle is some famous designer. He worked for Vera Wang and Ralph Lauren!"

"Yeah Iz, I have no idea who those people are."

"Clearly." She said, giving his disheveled attire a disapproving glance. "Ugh, I'm done with this crap for tonight Alec. I'm out." She called, running upstairs.

Alec sighed and sat back down at the table, picking up her abandoned chemistry notes. _Great, just what this school needs. Another rich person thinking they're better than everyone. _

"Hey Allie, what up bro?"

"Please never call me that again Jace." Alec said, not glancing up.

The blond boy who had just sat down across from him shrugged and started getting his stuff out. "Why? Izzy calls you that."

"Yes, and I've told her not to about a thousand times!"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, we both know telling Iz NOT to do something is basically like telling her she should do it forever."

"Unfortunately." Alec set his book down and looked over at his brother. "So, did you actually remember to do your homework?"

"Alexander! Such little faith! OF course I did my homework." He said, pulling some paper out of his bag and slapping it on the table."

"Wow, I'm impressed. Did you copy Clary?"

"No! I did this all by myself, and I am offended you would suggest I do such a thing!" Jace said in mock indignation.

Alec raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Okay fine, Clary wouldn't let me copy hers so I pulled the answers of the internet five minutes ago, happy?"

"You may be adopted Jace but you're still my brother, you can't lie to me." Alec said, smiling with satisfaction.

Jace rolled his eyes. "So, have you seen the new kid?"

"No, and why is everyone so obsessed with him?"

"Cause he's from a famous family! And he's new….I mean...the last time we got anything new in this school was when Jonathan Morgan broke the band room window and they put a plastic one in its place."

Alec was saved from having to continue this conversation by Mr. Garibaldi coming in and rolling out the fake skeleton they were using for anatomy.

"Damn, that dude can talk about bones for aaaaaggges." Jace groaned as they finally left biology an hour later. "He's like you and those damn shadowhunters from world history."

"Hey! Shadowhunters are really cool!" Alec protested, slipping his book back into his bag.

"Whatever bro. I'm just saying, they had some wacky shit going on. I'm going to go grab some food from downstairs, wanna come?" Jace asked, pausing.

"No, I think I left my psych book back there...see you later though." Alec said, riffling through his bag.

"Okie dokie nerd. See ya later!"

Alec zipped his bag closed and headed back into the classroom. "Hey Mr. G I think I left my-"

"Alexander! Wonderful! Can you do me a favor?" The old teacher smiled when he spotted Alec.

"Um, actually I have to get to class-"

"You will? Excellent!" He said, interrupting Alec again. He had a bad habit of not ever listening to people. "I need you to reattach some of these bones to Winston please. I have to go get some coffee. Thank you Alexander." He said, rushing out and leaving Alec a handful of plastic torso bones to re-attach.

"Great." Alec muttered under his breath.

He got about halfway through attaching the bones, and was just about to finish the rib cage when he heard someone cough behind him. "Excuse me?"

Alec whipped around and suppressed a gasp. The guy who was standing in the doorway was without a doubt the most beautiful person ever to set foot in the building, let alone the town.

His dark hair had subtle streaks of color in it, and he was wearing so much body glitter he practically reflected rainbows. "Hey, is this the science classroom? I'm supposed to talk to a Mr...Garibaldi?" The boy glanced down at the paper in his hand.

"Uh….I-...um….he….uh….coffee…" Alec stuttered weakly, staring at him. Unlike his sister, cute boys made him want to throw up and hide in the nearest tree.

The boy raised an eyebrow, amused. "Pardon?"

"Uh...um..I….uh..…" Just then there was a loud cracking noise and Alec felt himself falling backwards in a moment of utter horror. Plastic bones crashed around him as he slammed to the ground in a heap of embarrassment and shame.

"Oh my god are you okay!" He heard the boy shout, followed by hurried footsteps across the linoleum floor.

Alec groaned, hoping the boy would leave and he could just lay under Winston and die. Suddenly he felt hands slide around his arms and was gently pulled up onto his feet, plastic bones clattering around him. "Th-thanks." He stuttered, avoiding looking his rescuer.

"No problem love, wouldn't want that pretty face getting damaged." The boy said, pulling an ear bone out of his hair.

Alec shivered at the touch, and blushed. "Um...Mr….uh...Mr...he went for coffee."

The boy shrugged, looking very nonplussed about the whole situation. "I'll catch him later then. I'm Magnus by the way. Magnus Bane." He said, offering Alec his hand.

Alec looked at it, contemplating just running away, but then took it. "Right." He said, still very flustered.

"And….this would be the part where you say your name." Magnus said, smiling and making the butterflies in Alec's stomach go crazy.

"Oh…uh..right!..Alec..um.. .my..I mean...I'm...uh...Alec." He stuttered.

"Alec? Is that short for something?"

"um...Alexander." Alec whispered, biting his lip and looking at the floor.

"You know, you look really adorable when you do that." Magnus said, smiling. "Well, I better get to class….see you around."

"Yeah….bye." Alec called after him. God why did he have to be such an idiot!

(One month later)

"Ugh Alec be careful, Iz and her friends are down there watching some chick flick." Jace called, popping his head out of his room.

Alec had been on his way downstairs when he suddenly stopped and looked back at Jace. "Really? Which ones?" He asked, trying to sound very uninterested.

Jace smirked, knowing exactly which one Alec was thinking about. "Umm..just some of the girls..Tessa...Clary...Kaitlyn...oh! And glitter boy."

Alec raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Glitter boy?"

"You know, the one you looooooove." He said, making kissy faces.

"God I hate you!" Alec hissed, turning around and storming away. It had been about a month since Magnus had moved to Brookfield, and he and Izzy had been come fast friends. Usually, Alec could care less who Izzy became friends with, but he tended to care a little more when the person in question was the hottest guy in a 500 mile radius. Alec was still feeling grumpy at Jace when he walked into the kitchen to grab a water. "Stupid boys. Stupid hot boys, with their dumb attractive - "

"Hey Alec."

Alec jumped, causing half his water to cascade down the front of his shirt. "Oh...uh...hi Magnus."

"What were you talking about?" He asked, giving him a shifty grin.

"Uh….nothing…..nothing...I was..uh..I-" Alec's brain felt like a microwaved marshmallow.

"Alec, Alec relax!" Magnus chuckled, taking the wet water bottle out of his hand and placing it on the counter. "Why are you always so jumpy?"

"I...I...um...homework." He squeaked and ran upstairs, tripping in the process.

Magnus sighed and watched him go, suppressing the urge to bang his head into the refrigerator. Everytime he tried to talk to Alec he ran away. "Hey lover boy, any luck with my incredibly introverted brother?" Izzy asked, joining him in the kitchen.

"No." Magnus said huffily.

Izzy laughed. "Well, don't be too hard on yourself. He's not the easiest person in the world to talk to."

"That's just the thing! Every time I try and talk to him he runs away! I've never had a boy run away when I flirt with them."

"Wow cocky much?"

"What can I say, I'm sexy and I know it." He said, winking.

"Save it for the other Lightwood." Izzy said, making a grossed out face.

Magnus laughed and rolled his eyes. "I need your help."

"With what?"  
"I need to find a way to make Alec talk to me."

"Hmm….I might need a little more convincing. You know I don't like to meddle in my brothers life." Izzy said, picking up some snacks and walking away, smirking.

"Pleaaaase Iz!" Magnus begged, sitting back down in the livingroom."

"Oh what's Mags begging for?" Katy asked, grabbing some chips.

"He wants to get it on with Alec." Clary said, smirking.

"I do _not." _He hissed. "I just want him to talk to me!"

"Any whys that?" She asked, knowingly.

"Because he's adorable and the cutest person alive and oh my god he's so pretty I want to cry. Izzy help me!" Magnus moaned, looking pathetic.

Izzy sighed. "Fine. Only because I like you, and I know that Alec thinks you're practically the hottest person since sliced bread."

"Wait really?" Magnus said, sitting up. "He thinks I'm hot?"

" Duh, why do you think he's always tripping and stammering around you? But that's beside the point, I have an idea that might work...so listen up."

Alec was having the absolute worst day of his life. First, he was late to school because his idiot brother just HAD to take a 30 minute shower. Then he had PE, which always sucked. Some douche had written derogatory terms all over his gym locker, and then "accidentally" kicked his psych notebook in the shower. He was so upset that he didn't even notice Magnus run up behind him in the hallway. "Hey Alec!" He said.

"Hey. " Alec said, not really registering he was there.

"Hey...hey wait." Magnus grabbed his elbow and pulled him aside. "Are you okay? Whats up?"

"Nothing...just...people are dicks." Alec said, fighting back tears.

Magnus smiled knowingly. Being gay in a school full of religious freaks wasn't exactly a walk in the park. "Sorry love."

Alec shrugged. "s'not your fault."

"It's not yours either." He said, leaning against the lockers. "Oh hey, um could you possibly help me with something after school?"

"Uh….yeah what?" Alec said, still thinking about earlier that day.

"I really need some help understanding what's going on in world history right now, and Izzy said you're like...really really good at history. So...I was wondering if you could help me?" Magnus asked, smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Oh...um...um….uh...yeah...yep. What's...what's the subject I mean topic?" Alec said, starting to realise what was going on.

"Umm...shadowhunters? Do you know about those?" Magnus said, feining stupidity. Of course he knew all about Alec's obsession with shadowhunters.

"Yes! I mean..yeah...I know a bit about them." Alec said, trying to keep it cool.

Magnus laughed softly. "Great! See you at your place then? 6:30? Does that work?"

"Um...yeah."  
"Awesome! See you then, and...I hope you have a better day." Magnus said, running his hand down Alec's arm.

"b-bye.." Alec stuttered, heart skipping.

By the time 6:30 rolled around, Alec's stomach was practically doing cartwheels. Magnus Bane was coming to see him! Him! He sat down at his desk and tried to concentrate on the book in front of him. After a few minutes he glanced back up at his clock. 6:35. Maybe he wasn't coming...maybe this was all a trick...oh god Alec had been so stupid. How could he think that-"here!" Just as Alec started to internally freak out, Magnus glided through the door in his usual fairy princess style.

"Sorry I'm late, getting winged eyeliner even is like trying to calculate the velocity of a rocket made of cheese." He said, tossing his hair.

Alec smiled, glancing over at him. Magnus had changed since school. He was now wearing a loose purple tank top with a yin-yang pattern on it, accompanied with a pair of very tight black jeans and a belt with about 5 million rhinestones on it. "It's okay. Um….should we start?" Alec said weakly. God he was so pretty.

Magnus beamed and set his books down, pulling up a chair. "Yeah! So...what's the deal with these shadowhunters? What do they do?"

"Well, they killed demons...well at least what they thought were demons. Most of the time it was just people they thought were up to something shifty. They had a whole classification system for them though. They were called downworlders cause they thought they came from hell."

"Fascinating." Magnus said, leaning in. His eyes were fixed on Alec, rather than his book.

"Um….yeah….and then...uh.." Alec stammered. Magnus's cologne was making him dizzy. "So...they have the vampires...and the werewolves...and then the warlocks."

"They sound interesting." Magnus said, leaning in closer. This time, he slipped his arm around the back of Alec's chair and looked over his shoulder.

"Th-they are. They're my favorite." Alec said, face flushing. God why was he such a nerd. He thought, silently cursing himself.

Magnus chuckled softly. "Oh really? Whys that?"

His breath tickled Alec's face, making him really really want to kiss him. "I don't know...there's just something….something about them….they….just…." His voice trailed off as he looked into Magnus's eyes.

"Something wrong?" Magnus blinked innocently at him.

"What? No sorry, I just...uh...l-lost my train of thought." Alec looked away, trying to cover his quickly reddening face.

"You're so cute." Magnus said, pulling his hand away. "Why do you always cover your face up?"

"I just….I don't like it that I blush so easily. It's embarrassing." Alec said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Awww, I think it's endearing, _Alexander."_ Magnus said, quietly.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the hallway, and Alec jumped, causing his chair to tip over and deposit him on the floor. Magnus gasped and tried to grab him, but was too late and ended up toppling over also. "Oh my god I'm sorry Magnus! I just-" Alec spluttered.

"Alec, relax, relax it's okay." Magnus laughed, propping himself up.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, as Magnus thought, the fall had caused Magnus to land on top of the smaller boy. "Um….oh...I-" Alec stuttered again, looking up at Magnus.

"What I was going to say, before...well….this." He said, looking over at the chairs. "Was...um...do you want to go on a date with me on saturday?" He asked, sitting up.

"A date?" Alec asked, staying on the floor. "Like….in public….with you?"

"Yeah….with me.."

"But...I…..but…..I"

"Let me put it this way," Magnus said, trying to help Alec understand. "I think you're super cute and adorable, and I want to go on a date with you, so we can be together….and….yeah."

Alec bit his lip, breathing heavily. "Uh...okay.,..yeah….a date…..yep."

Magnus beamed at him. "Great! Now, back to studying."

(A month-ish later)

"Hey cutie."

Alec looked up from his homework and smiled. "Hey."

Magnus stood in the doorway of his bedroom, leaning against the frame and smiling. "What are you doing here?" Alec asked, nervously.

He and Magnus had been on a couple dates since he first asked him out, and he always seemed to greet him with some affectionate nickname, but other than that their relationship remained undefined. "Me, Iz and the girls are hanging out downstairs and I thought I'd come up and see you, hot stuff." Magnus said, smirking and sitting down next to him.

"Um….so...uh...hi." Alec said. He was getting a little more comfortable talking to Magnus without knocking things over, but his stomach still flipped every time he got close.

"Hey." Magnus said, leaning closer. Something about his smile made Alec feel that he was up to something.

"Umm...whats up?"

Magnus shrugged, not taking his eyes of Alec's face. "Nothing much….what about you?"

"Um...nothing...what-what are you doing?" Alec asked, shifting slightly.

Magnus's eyes kept flickering between his eyes and mouth. "Nothing….you're just so….pretty." He said, smiling.

He leaned in closer until his face was only a few inches away from Alec's. "Hey." He breathed.

"H-hi." Alec whispered, his heart speeding up.

"Can I kiss you?" Magnus asked, leaning closer and sliding his arm around Alec's waist.

"I-wait what?" Alec asked, pulling back in shock a little. "You want to kiss me?"

Magnus nodded. "Very badly."

"Oh….it's just….I mean...I've never...um,...I don't know how…." Alec looked down, barely able to make a sound.

"It's okay honey." Magnus said, running his hand up and down Alec's back. "So….can I?"

Alec bit his lip and looked up at Magnus through his eyelashes, then nodded. Immediately Magnus leaned in and captured Alec's lips with his. Alec gasped and leaned into his chest. His lips were softer than Alec expected, and they made every nerve in his body go crazy. Magnus's other hand cupped Alec's face and he pressed his forehead against his, drawing back. "How was that?" He asked, smirking.

"Ahh….I….um….." Alec stuttered, trying to think of a word to say, any word.

Magnus giggled and kissed his nose. "God you're adorable. But there was something I came here to ask you."

Alec's eye widened, slightly afraid. "Its nothing bad sweetie." Magnus said, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. "I just wanted to know...well….well...we've gone on a couple dates...and I really like you, and I...I just wanted to know...if you wanted to be my...my….boyfriend?" He asked. Now it was Magnus's turn to be nervous,

"Only if we can do _that _again." Alec said, then immediately blushed. "I mean…"

"Oh love, there will be plenty more where that came from now you're my boyfriend." Magnus whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

(Three months later….ish)

"Thank you Mrs. Lightwood, dinner was lovely." Magnus said, shaking Alec's mother's hand.

"Anytime sweetheart." She said, waving.

"Mom, I'm just gonna walk Magnus to his car." Alec said, opening the door for his boyfriend.

"Okay darling!" She said, walking back into the kitchen. The two stepped out onto the front step and shut the door behind them.

"So...you finally met my family." Alec said, making a face.

"What are you talking about? I've known them for months." Magnus said, confused.

"No….I mean...you met them as my boyfriend. That's different."

"oooh." Magnus said, still not fully getting it. "Yeah...they're so nice."

"Really?" Alec asked, sighing. He had been terrified of having Magnus over for dinner ever since they started dating.

Magnus laughed. "Yeah, and you're brothers adorable."

"Jace?" Alec wrinkled his nose. Magnus and Jace didn't really get along.

"No, not goldilocks. Max, the little one."

"Oh yeah! Max….so….when do I get to meet your family?" Alec asked, nudging him.

As soon as Alec said those words, Magnus's face changed, and he frowned. "I-I have to go. It was nice having dinner...tell your mom thanks." He stuttered, turning away.

"Magnus wait!" Alec called, following him. "What's that face for?"

"What's what face for?" Magnus said, not looking at him.

"You're all...scowly….that's not like you."

"Yeah well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me Alec. Nice to see you, bye." He said, getting into his car.

"What the hell Magnus?" Alec said, banging on his window.

"See you later." Magnus snapped, then pulled away, leaving Alec standing bewildered in the street.

The next day Magnus didn't show up for school, and he wasn't returning any of Alec's texts. "Hey, Izzy, have you talked to Magnus?" Alec asked, running up to her after school.

Izzy shook her head. "I heard he was sick, why? Hasn't he texted you?"

"No….and he was being really weird last night. I asked him about his family and he got all snappy and defensive." Alec sighed.

"Well, I'm sure he's just in one of his moods. He'll get over it. I gotta go Alec, but if I hear from Magnus, I'll let you know." She said, walking away.

Alec groaned and smacked his phone, as if violence towards technology would somehow make Magnus text him. The first thing he had thought of was to go over to Magnus's house to see if he was okay, but he realized he didn't even know where Magnus lived. Come to think of it, Alec had never heard Magnus talk about anyone he was related to, not even a parent.

He didn't hear from Magnus until about 8 o'clock later that evening. He was in his bedroom trying to focus on homework when someone knocked on his door. "Unlocked, come in." He called, expecting it to be one of his siblings.

The door swung open and he looked up to see Magnus standing in the doorway. "Hey." He said, not looking at him.

"Magnus!" Alec said, standing up and rushing over to him. "Where have you been? I was worried."

"Sorry….I just...I needed some time." He said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I upset you last night, I didn't mean to." Alec said taking his arm and leading him in.

"No, it's my fault. I get defensive whenever anyone mentions my family. The truth is….well…" Magnus sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Alec said, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "It's okay, really."

"No I want to." Magnus said, looking at him finally.

His eyes were red, like he'd been crying for a while, and his face was blotchy and he wasn't wearing makeup, which was very strange for Magnus. "The truth is, my parents weren't...well...they weren't exactly the most understanding people when I came out. They took it kind of badly. Mom started drinking and Dad...well….he wasn't exactly the loving caring father, if you know what I mean." He said quietly.

Alec nodded, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. "It's okay," He whispered, wiping a few tears off Magnus's face.

"Um….anyways….so….one day, my mom kind of,...drank a little too much...and there was….um...an accident, and well..," His voice got choked up a bit, and he began to shake. "Well….Dad blamed it on me...and we had this huge fight, and ever since then I lived with my aunt, and I haven't spoken to my Dad since."

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and brought him closer, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. "It's okay" He whispered again.

"Sorry, I snapped, and sorry I'm such a mess now." He said, hiccuping.

"Magnus, it's okay, really..I love you." He said, rubbing his back.

"Wait what?" Magnus jerked back and stared at him.

"I….uh...I mean….I…" Alec stuttered, realizing what he had just said.

Magnus smiled and kissed him lightly. "I love you too sweet pea."

Alec let out a sigh of relief and leaned back into his chest. "I love you." He whispered again, closing his eyes.

(A few months later)

"God I'm so cold." Alec complained, shivering violently.

"Ugh, well sorry I tried to do something romantic." Magnus huffed, letting out a breath of steam.

They were lying in the back of Alec's dads truck, in late february. The sun was setting and they were parked out near the lake, looking up at the sky. "I know, just...maybe this was more of a summer date idea." Alec said, rolling over to look at Magnus.

Magnus pouted and crossed his arms. "I hate it when your right."

Alec laughed and kissed him, then lay back down, still shivering. "What are you doing?" Magnus asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Um...lying back down?" Alec said, confused.

"I thought you were going to come cuddle with me." Magnus said, pulling on his boyfriend's arm. "Pleeeeease."  
"Ah, so your real motive for this date has been revealed." Alec laughed, snuggling close to him.

"Maaaaybe." Magnus said, pulling him closer.

Alec smiled again and began tracing a pattern on Magnus's stomach. Magnus shivered again. "Are you still cold?" Alec asked, looking up at him.

"Darling that wasn't from the cold." Magnus whispered.

Alec raised an eyebrow, and rolled over so his arms were on either side of Magnus's head. "Oh?" Alec said, playfully continuing to trace patterns.

Magnus's eyes fluttered and he let out a soft sound. "Well, it seems I have made a little discovery, Mr. Bane." Alec giggled, kissing him.

Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled him into another kiss. "Shut up nerd."

Alec giggled again and slid his hands under his boyfriend's shirt, kissing down his neck."God I love you." He murmured.

(A few months later near the end of May.)

"Alec come back!" Magnus called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Just leave me be!" Alec yelled back down.

"God dammit Alec!" He shouted, running after him.

Alec ran into his room, letting the door swing shut behind him. Magnus grabbed it and flung it back open, looking livid. "What the hell is wrong with you? There are tons of people downstairs, and you choose to act all..all…..ugh now?"

"Just leave me alone!" Alec snapped, crossing his arms.

"Alec, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird ever since graduation got near." Magnus said, softer.

"I don't want to talk about it Magnus. Just...go back to the party." He said, looking out the window, sulking.

Magnus sighed and walked over to his boyfriend, gently wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Sweet pea, what's going on,"

"I just...I'm….I….I'm scared Magnus!" Alec said, pushing him away.

"You're scared?" Magnus asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yes! I'm scared." Alec said, sinking onto his bed and letting his head drop into his hands.

"Of….college? Graduation? What?" Magnus said carefully.

"Of...of us."

"Us?"

"Yeah….it's just….Magnus...you don't get it. You're beautiful, you're amazing….everyone loves you. You have this light inside you that people just flock to. I mean, you could have anybody you wanted in the whole world. I'm just...I'm not like that. I'm not extraordinary, I'm not beautiful...i'm just a nerd who nobody looks twice at." Alec sniffed, holding back tears.

"Alec honey-"

"Let me finish." Alec said, quietly. "I'm scared…..and I've been scared for a while. I'm scared of falling so in love with you...and then having you wake up one day and realize that you could do so much better than me. I don't want to be destroyed by you leaving me."

Magnus waited, then spoke. "Alec, listen to me." He walked over and kneeled in front of Alec, taking his hands of his face and holding them in his own.

"First of all, never, ever think that you're not beautiful. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I know that you may not see it, but I see it, and someday you will too. Second of all, I love you so much. I would never just leave you, you're not a mistake, you're not just some guy I fooled around with then left….you're...well...you're someone I fooled around with…..and fell in love with." Magnus said, letting go of his hands to cup his face.

Alec sniffed again, a few tears falling from his eyes. "I love you too Magnus. I'm sorry I've been so weird….I just….I'm so afraid of losing you."

Magnus pulled him close and rested their foreheads together. "You won't lose me Alexander, believe it or not, you're stuck with me." he whispered, leaning into kiss him.

(Five Years later)

"I can't believe our wedding is only a month away." Alec said, rinsing his toothbrush and looking back at his fiance, lounging on the bed.

"I know!" Magnus said, looking up from his magazine. "Soon you'll be Mr. Alexander Lightwood-Bane."

Alec grinned and walked over to him, letting him pull him down into his arms."Well, it's been a long journey Mr. Bane."

"It sure has sweet pea." Magnus said, kissing him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Alec."

"I love you too Magnus, I love you too." He whispered.


End file.
